


Play time

by Alex_Thompson95



Category: Original Work
Genre: Content approved by S.C.A.R., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Thompson95/pseuds/Alex_Thompson95
Summary: Sam is a 10 year old kid who hasn’t had the best life. His mom died when he was very young so he lives alone with his dad. He doesn’t see his father very much, he has to walk to school because his father works and he doesn’t want to take the bus because he wants to avoid the bullies he has to deal with at school as much as possible. It doesn’t help that he shares the same classes with them, and that school is very bad but it was the best one they could afford. It didn’t help that most of the teachers there encouraged bullying. PE was the worst. That was the time when they could really have there way with him. They beat him up and the teacher would purposefully leave the class from time to time, making excuses for why he had to leave. He would break it up if things got too far though. There was one teacher who was actually normal and he didn’t allow the bullies to pick on him when they were in his class. He didn’t allow for any misbehavior in his classroom. It was the one time he felt safe.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Sam's first play time

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original story of mine, I wanted to share this story cause it's the normal kind of stories I write and I want to hear what people think. That said, my stories don't typically revolve so much around the kind of bad situation that Play time does.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam experiences his first Play time as Jack calls it, at school.

One day after class, Sam’s teacher Mr. Martin wanted to talk to him . Sam didn’t want to talk to him but he felt safe around him and he wished he could stay in his classroom the whole school day, but he took any extra time he could get.

“Sam?” Mr. Martin asked.

“Yes?” Sam asked softly.

“Is everything ok?”

“Ok?”

“Yes, is there anything I can do for you?”

Sam was a bit worried he wasn’t sure what to say, and none of his teachers had ever talked to him like this before. They just told him to do things, they never asked him about what he wanted to do before.

“Um, why do you want to do anything for me?” He asked.

“Well I notice that you’re sad whenever you walk in my classroom and you’re always the first one in here, also you like sitting right in front of me. Is everything ok?”

“I guess?” Sam said hesitantly.

“It’s ok, you can talk to me about anything, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“What do you want from me?” Sam asked thinking that it could be a trick of some kind.

“I just want to make sure you’re ok, you’re the youngest student in my class. It’s a bit unusual for someone so young to be in highschool?”

“There are other kids my age here too.”

“I know that, but you’re new here, and well, I haven’t had anyone so young in my class before.”

“Yeah, I, um heard about you from what I heard other kids say about you, they all wanted to be in your class too but the principle didn’t let them.”

“So you must have fought really hard to get into my class then huh?”

“Um, why are you asking me this?”

“I ask every kid I see these kinds of questions, they’re too scared to say anything to me. I can’t help them if they don’t talk to me about it. They're afraid of getting bullied more than usual.”

“I-I am too.” Sam admitted.

“Yes but you’re the first person that I've been able to get anywhere with. All the other boy’s shut down if I press them on the matter.”

“I-I don’t want to get in trouble.” Sam said with tears in his eyes. He knew that he could be late to class, he hated when he was late for PE. Mr. Brimwell made him do 100 push-ups while the teens beat him. Sometimes one of the teens would sit on him while he did his push-ups. He was never able to do 100, he couldn’t even do 10. After that, Mr Brimwell would punish him by tying him to the ceiling and letting the other teens beat him like a pinata until class was over. 

He hated PE and he asked several times to be transferred to another class but the principal refused. He never told his dad about it cause he worked all day and he didn’t want him to worry about him, he had enough to worry about as it was, paying bills, buying enough food for them.

"You won't, this is just between you and me ok?"

"No, not that, I don't want to be late for PE."

"How about I walk you too class and explain everything to the teacher. Who's your PE teacher?"

"M-Mr. Brimwell."

"Oh, him huh? I hear he's very strict."

"Strict? More like crazy, everyone in this school seems crazy, except for you and the other kids around my age."

"I'm aware of that. How about this, you come see me after school and we can talk about it some more ok?"

"Um, alright." Sam said with a little excitement in his voice. 

He was still scared, but at least he could now tell someone about the bad things he was going through. 

Mr. Martin walked Sam to the gym where all the teens were waiting for him as usual. Sam gulped as one of the boys in front smiled at him. It wasn't a friendly smile. He knew he'd have to do more push-ups.

Mr. Brimwell was standing by the bleachers and he looked at Sam with an annoyed look on his face. Mr. Martin walked over to Mr. Brimwell and talked to him for a moment, Sam wasn't paying attention, he was focused on the teens who looked ready to pounce on their prey.

Sam saw Mr. Martin leaving. He didn't want him to, but it wasn't like he could do much about this. Sam watched Mr. Martin walk out of the gym then he heard Mr. Brimwell.

"SAM!"

Sam turned his head to him sharply, a look of fear in his eyes.

"You weren't late this time, good." 

Sam looked at the time and the bell rang.

"See? Now go get dressed quickly or I'll count you holding everybody up as you being late. You should have gotten here sooner to give yourself enough time."

Sam ran to the locker room and got his gym clothes on. Which were a white tank top and bright blue shorts. When he returned he stood as far away from the teens as he could.

"Ok now then, everybody needs a partner."

Sam didn't like the sound of that, he looked over at the rest of the class, hoping that Jack, (who was the head honcho of bullies) would stay away from him.

A few boys started walking over to him but they stopped when they saw Jack doing the same, smiling as he walked past them. Sam started trembling in fear as Jack got closer to him, he'd been eyeing Sam for weeks, but he never actually got the chance to "meet" him.

"So you're Sam right?" Jack said.

Sam nodded his head slightly. He heard terrible things about Jack from the other boy's his age, the advice they gave him was to stay away from him at all costs.

"I'm Jack, nice to finally meet you, I've been waiting for the chance to get to know you." He said, putting an arm around Sam's shoulder.

Sam tried to pull away from him since Jack was uncomfortably close, but Jack kept a firm hold on him. Everybody else partnered up too, they all looked at Sam and smiled.

"Now then, today we're going to do something special for Sam, since this is the first time he's actually been on time so everybody on the baseline." Mr. Brimwell said.

Sam hoped he would have a better day today since he wasn't late. Everybody lined up.

"Today we'll be playing capture the flag, you're partner will be on the other team. If you get tagged by your partner, you go to the bleachers with them till the match is done, if you get tagged by anyone else, you go back to your own side and try again. Everyone get on your sides."

Jack moved to the other side. Sam had a plan to stay on his side and avoid Jack as much as he could. He hoped that wouldn't be too hard. Jack stared at him from the other end of the gym. 

"The team that loses has to pick one person from there team to do 100 pushups." Mr. Brimwell said.

Sam got worried and it made him want to go for the other teams flag. He was 100% certain they were going to pick him if they lost, and it wouldn't surprise him if they tried to lose on purpose. Weather they were in teams or not it was always him vs the whole class. The best outcome he could hope for was that his team won and that Jack never tagged him or vise versa. The whistle blew and everybody ran to each others sides, Sam didn’t know what to do, he wanted to stay away from them but he saw Jack starting to walk towards him. He stopped at the line dividing his side from Sam’s. Sam knew he couldn’t tag Jack or let Jack tag him he wasn’t sure what to do. 

He soon decided to try and go for the other teams flag. He tried to get out of Jacks line of sight and eventually he was successful. Being the smallest kid in class had at it’s advantages sometimes, but not very often. Jack eventually found Sam and bolted straight towards him. He made it inside the circle but now there was nothing he could do. There was no one else around and no one was going to help him out. It was just him and Jack. Sam didn’t know how he was going to get out of this, or even if he could. He looked at Mr. Brimwell who looked at the clock.

“You lose if you don’t get out of that circle by the time the bell rings.” 

Sam looked at the clock and saw that they had twenty minutes left. He had to risk it if he wanted to win.

“I’ll give you a head start.” Jack said as he moved behind the circle.

“A five second head start to be exact.” he added.

Sam didn’t feel good about this, Jack wouldn’t do this if he wasn’t confident in his speed. He had to try though. Taking a deep breath he took one step forward, Jack was keeping an eye on Sam’s feet, he would start counting as soon as a tow stepped outside the circle. Sam looked at Mr. Brimwell, then he looked back at Jack, who was casually leaning against the wall. He waited a couple more seconds then took off as fast as he could. 

“FIVE!” Jack shouted still relaxing against the wall.

“FOUR!”

“THREE!”

“TWO!” Jack got ready to run now.

“One.” He said quietly to himself as he dashed forward.

Sam was shocked at how quickly he was catching up to him, he was half way there when Jack started to chase him. He almost made it across the line but Jack slapped his back and he fell down. Jack climbed on top of him and wrapped his hands tightly around the back of his neck. Sam started crying out in pain.

“PUSH-UPS NOW! WHO’S DOING THEM?!” Mr. Brimwell hallored.

They all pointed at Sam. Jack loosened the hold on Sam’s neck but he didn’t get off of him.

“You heard him.” Jack whispered into Sam’s ear. 

Sam let go of the flag and tried his best to get into position. His whole body was shaking, he was tired and hurting all over. Sam tried to go up, his arms shook violently as he used all the strength he could to get his body up. He didn’t get very far and his arms gave out, his body hit the wooden floor hard and he yelped in pain. 

“Jack, that’s enough!” Mr. Brimwell said.

Jack got off of him and looked down at him. He kicked him in the side hard before walking away. Sam grunted and rolled over onto his back holding his side as he winced in pain. Mr. Brimwell gave the class something else to do and walked over to Sam.

“Now then, give me 100 push-ups.” he said looking down at him.

“But I…” 

“PUSH-UPS!”

Sam got on his hands and knees and started doing his push-ups, his arms were shaking so much, he wasn’t sure if he could even do ten this time.

“I’ll let you go get dressed early if you can do 10.” Mr. Brimwell said.

“You got 9 left.” He added as Sam went back up.

He tried to breathe in deep but it hurt his side and he started going back down again as he cried out in pain. Each push-up that came after it was harder to do than the previous one and his arms were shaking a lot by the time Mr. Brimwell got down to 3.

“Come on only two more.”

“I-I can’t.” Sam said getting ready to give up.

“TWO MORE!”

Sam went down and up again but after that he couldn’t do it anymore and he fell flat on his stomach. Mr. Brimwell picked him up by the back of his neck and set him down gently on his feet. 

“Good, I’m impressed that you were able to do nine, and you weren’t late this time so I’ll give you a reward. Go rest on the bench for the rest of class.”

Sam walked over and laid down on the bench with his back to everybody and quickly fell asleep. The sound of the bell woke him up and he sat up looking around. Everyone was heading to the lockers. Sam waited for all of them to get done as he usually did. He lifted his shirt up and saw a big black bruise on his side, it was still hurting a bit. Sam started shaking and he gritted his teeth in frustration. He dreaded P.E because not only was it the worst class for him, but it was also the last one before school was out. He could hide the bruise from his dad easily but hiding the pain was the hard part. When everyone else went out of the locker room he stood up and went to go change out of his P.E. clothes. When he opened his locker and was about to take his clothes out he heard the door open. 

“Hello?” Sam asked.

“Hey there.” Jack said turning the corner.

“No, leave me alone please.” Sam begged.

“Relax, Mr. Brimwell said you’d get your reward. You didn’t think that little nap was it did you?”

“Please I want to go home Jack.”

“You never turn down a reward from Mr. Brimwell, now take off your shirt.”

“M-my shirt?” Sam asked.

“Yeah take it off.”

Sam hesitated.

“You can do it or I can.”

“I-I just want to go home.”

“You will, after you get your reward. Now take off your shirt.”

“No, I want to go home, I don’t want a reward.”

“Well too bad.” 

He started walking towards Sam, who started backing up. Two other teens came in and grabbed him. Sam struggled as the boys raised his arms up and Jack removed his shirt and then his shorts. Sam gasped, as he looked menacingly at Sam’s underwear. 

“Wait no stop, don’t take them off too, please!” Sam shouted.

“Trust me, this’ll feel great I promise.” Jack assured him, removing his underwear.

Sam started blushing and he crossed his legs to try and hide his penis from them.

The teens moved him to the bench and pinned his hands down on it. Jack walked up to him and wrapped an arm around his body. He grabbed Sam’s shaft the pleasure he felt both scared and shocked him at the same time. Sam gasped but he didn’t stop struggling.

“It feels good doesn’t it?” Jack asked.

“N-no, stop it I want to, Ahh.” 

Sam moaned when Jack started moving his hand up and down his shaft. 

“You can lie all you want, but it feels good, I know it does, playtime’s always fun when you want it. Do you want to play Sam?”

“No I Ahh, I want to go home.” Sam cried as he continued to struggle.

“If you don’t relax your gonna have a bad time here, this is supposed to be a reward.”

“I said, ugh, I don’t want a reward.”

“And I said that’s too bad.”Jack said as he started moving his hand faster. 

Sam felt his penis get hard and soon he felt something else too. It made him struggle and fight even more and he tried to pull his waist away from Jack.

“I-I have to pee, please let go.” Sam pleaded.

“That’s a good thing, just let it happen.”

“No, stop let me go!” He screamed.

Jack put his free hand over Sam’s mouth. Sam tried to hold it in.

“Don’t fight it, you want to let it out don’t you?”

Sam started crying he was hoping that this was a bad dream and that he’d wake up on the bench, or somewhere other than here.

“Ok then, since you won’t behave, how about this?”

Jack let go of Sam for a moment and grabbed his shirt from his locker and laid it on the ground. Then he started stroking him again.

“The more you hold it in the more will come out and the bigger the mess it’ll make on your shirt.”  
“No, stop it, let mmmh.” 

Jack covered his mouth again and resumed stroking him, it didn’t take long for the urge to explode to come back. He tried to move his waist so he would miss his shirt but Jack moved his penis back towards it. 

“You’ll like it eventually, you need to relax, trust me, it helps.”

Sam started screaming and crying, tears were streaming down his face, he hoped someone would hear him and put an end to this nightmare. Mr. Martin was walking out of the school when he heard Sam’s muffled screams and ran to see what was wrong.

Sam struggled with all his might to hold back the impending explosion but he couldn’t and the fluid splattered all over his shirt. Sam didn’t know what it was but he knew it wasn’t pee. He looked at his cum stained shirt with shock and embarrassment.

Mr. Martin saw this, ran over and grabbed Jack, slamming him against a locker. The other two boys let Sam go and ran out of the locker room. 

“If I ever catch you doing anything like this again I will break you, do you understand?” Mr. Martin threatened.

Jack nodded his head and mr. Martin pushed him. Jack stumbled a little and ran out of the locker room. He went over to Sam who was still bent over and sobbing and helped him up. He was trembling and he hugged his teacher, burying his face into his shirt. Mr. Martin looked down at Sam’s messy cum stained shirt for a moment and then he pulled away from Sam and grabbed his jeans from his locker.

“Where’s your underwear?” mr. Martin asked.

“O-over there.” Sam said pointing to the shorts and underwear on the floor.

Mr. Martin picked them up and handed them to Sam.

“Don’t put those on yet, I’ll get you something so you can clean yourself up first ok?”

Sam nodded and waited for mr. Martin to come back. He grabbed some paper towels from the restroom and came back, handing them to him. Sam started to clean himself up, he hesitated because his penis felt very sensitive.

“Um, could you help me please? It feels too weird.” Sam said still not sure why he was feeling this way.

“You, haven’t experienced anything like this before have you?” Mr. Martin said.

Sam shook his head.

“Have you heard about sex before?”

“Yeah, but no one ever explained anything to me though, I didn’t ask about it either, I only heard about it a little bit.”

“Was it that it’s how babies are made?” Mr. Martin said with a smile.

Sam nodded and smiled back at him. 

“Ok just try and relax while I clean you up.”

“Ok.” Sam said feeling calmer than before.

Mr. Mertin started wiping the cum gently off his penis and Sam made a small noise.

“It feels good, but I still don’t like it.” Sam said.

“It’s normal for this kind of thing to feel good but it’s wrong for someone to force you to feel this way when you don’t want them too.”

“What if I did?”

“You’re too young to be experiencing something like this, when this kind of thing happens it’s called rape.”

“That good feeling scares me, they said I would get used to it eventually.”

“Don’t listen to those kids. It’s not something you should be afraid of, but it’s also not something you should experience until you’re there age, I’m sorry they did this to you.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. I can’t do anything for you as far as the school system is concerned but there is someone I can get in touch with, but i’ll need permission from a parent.”

“No, I-I don’t want my dad to know about this, he’s got a lot of things to worry about right now, I don’t want my safety to be one of them.”

“Ok, that’s not a problem, I’ll let them know.”

“Who?” Sam asked.

“The B.G.U.”

“B.G.U?”

“The Bodyguard Unit. They help all kinds of people, from the president to people like you. There’s one guy in the B.G.U that deals with kids in particular. He helped my son once.”

“Is he nice like you?” Sam asked.

“Very nice, he helped my son with his abusive mother. She got custody of him and he called me every night until I got a hold of the B.G.U, everyone else I talked to said they couldn’t help.”

“How come I haven’t heard about them?” 

“They’re not very well known, they only get called when there are no other options available, but for kids, you can call them right away. They have different numbers for different people. Your case isn’t a very high priority one unfortunately so if he’s busy, it might take him a while to get here. I won’t do this again but I’ll wait a while longer after school so we can talk ok?”

“Ok.”

Mr. Martin finished wiping him off and told him to get dressed.

“I’ll take this shirt home with me and wash it. You can get it from me tomorrow before school. I’m always in my classroom. Would you like a ride home?”

“No thanks, I’ll walk. I like walking, it helps me forget about the bad things that happen at school for a while, before I get home and have to talk to my dad.”

“He’s either going to come to your house or to the school first.”

“My house?” Sam asked.

“Yes, I’ll tell him about you not wanting your dad to know about this, ok?”

“Thanks.”

Sam finished getting dressed and mr. Martin walked him outside. As Sam walked home he hoped that whoever this person was showed up asap, he didn't want to get raped anymore, but it was better than getting beat up though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to join a writing group full of sinful writers such as myself? Then consider joining Sin Corps Army Reborn! Open to everyone!  
> The link: https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a chat with his dad

When Sam got home he looked for his dad and saw that he wasn't home, he checked the answering machine and his dad left him a message saying he was going to be home a little later than usual.

So he went upstairs to his bedroom and laid on his bed. He cried himself to sleep, he couldn't help but hear those words Jack said. When Sam heard the door open and his dad announced his presence he got up and ran downstairs, hugging his father.

“Whoa, hey there bud. Everything ok?” Sam’s dad Ben asked.

“Yeah, I’m ok now.”

“Did you have a good day at school?”

“Better than usual.” 

“Anything in particular that made it better than other days?”

“Just my teacher mr. Martin.”

“Sam, I got a call from someone letting me know they’d either be coming to talk to you here or at the school.”

“Oh, really?” 

“Yep. he told me I didn’t have to be concerned about anything and if I ever did he’d let me know. Are you sure everything’s ok?”

Sam looked at his dad and nodded then asked, “When are they coming?”

“He said depending on how everything goes he’d be arriving anywhere from tomorrow to next week.”

“Ok.”

“Sam, is there something I should know?”

“I-I don’t think so.” Sam said, trying to stay calm.

“Ok, you know that if you have any concerns you can talk to me right?”

“Yeah, I know, but it’s just that you’re so busy with work and stuff and I don’t want you to be worrying about me that much.”

“Alright, I hope that whatever this is isn’t serious.”

“Thanks.” Sam said with a smile.

“So, are you hungry? We can go to Burger king if you want?”

“Um, I kind of want to rest for a little bit longer, I had a long day at school.”

“Ok, I’ll go pick us up some burger king and bring it home. You want anything other than a burger with fries?”

“No.”

“I’ll be back soon, ok?”

“Ok bye.”

“Goodbye, I love you!”

“Love you too!”

When Sam heard the door open and close he felt the urge to pee and went to the restroom. He sat down and pulled down his pants but he impulsively held it in, remembering what Jack did to him. He tried to relax but he couldn’t help but relive that embarrassing moment. He knew that he might have to go through that again and that thought terrified him. So he got undressed and decided to take a shower. As Sam started to undress starting by removing his shirt. He remembered the two boys that held him while Jack took his shirt off him by force. He looked at the black bruise on his side and it concerned him even more. He had gotten bruises on his body before, but not like this, this one took up a lot of space on his side. His stomach started growling and it made his side hurt. He hoped his dad was coming home with dinner soon.

He took off his shorts next and again the memory of Jack removing them played in his mind. Sam tried to take off his undies next but his hands were shaking too much. He screamed and walked over to the shower and turned it on. He made the water hot and warmed up the bathroom to try and let himself relax. It helped, but he knew that the same thing might happen tomorrow, it might not happen if he was late to P.E. again but the huge black bruise on his body made him want to be on time. He didn’t want to go to school tomorrow, but he didn’t want to fake being sick and lie to his dad more than he already was.

He screamed again as tears started streaming down his face and he started crying.

Ben was on his way into the house when he heard his son scream and he called out to him as he quickly went to the kitchen and set the food down on the table. Then went upstairs to the bathroom where he heard the shower running.

“Sam? Are you ok?” Ben asked.

Sam calmed himself down and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Y-yeah, I’m ok now that you’re home, I‘ll be out in a second, the food smells really good.”

“Ok, I’ll wait for you down at the Kitchen table.”

Ben went downstairs, and got the food ready. Sam turned off the shower, got dressed, went down to the kitchen table and sat across from Ben. His stomach growled again and he tried not to show the pain he was feeling in his side but he winced ever so slightly.

“Is this why that guy is coming to talk to you?” Ben asked.

Sam nodded.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I just didn’t want you to worry about me on top of your work.”

“It’s fine you don’t have to explain anything to me right now, but if you ever want to talk about what happened to you, just let me know ok?”

“I hope the guy gets here tomorrow.”

“I’m glad you're at least getting some help with this problem you’re having. I didn’t recognize the number but it said emergency on the caller ID so I thought it might be important.”

“Dad, um, do you know how to hold your pee in for a long time?”

Ben put his sandwich down and looked at Sam in confusion.

“Hold your pee in?”

“Y-yeah.” Sam said starting to blush.

“Why?”

“I don’t want to let it come out.”

“Have you been having issues making it to the restroom on time at school?”

“You could say that.”

“Well it’s going to come out eventually, there’s no stopping it from happening, but you can do things to help hold it in, have you ever had an emergency before?”

“No, not like this.”

“Well, crossing your legs helps, you could also hold onto it with your hand too.”

Sam didn’t like the sound of holding his penis.

“Um anything else?”

“Drinking less fluids makes you have to pee less, but you don’t want to get dehydrated.”

“What if someone tries to make you pee?”

“Do we need to wash some clothes?”

“No, at least not because of that?”

“Sam, what’s going on?”

“Um, someone made me pee on my shirt after school today, my teacher took it home with him and he’s washing it for me.”

“Sam I understand if you don’t want to talk with me about this stuff, but if you’re going to, you have to be honest with me and tell me what happened.”

“I-I don’t know if I’m ready right now, I’m still confused.”

“Ok, thanks for letting me know about what’s bothering you at least.”

Sam nodded. They both sat in silence for a while, then Sam asked his dad if he could sleep in his room with him tonight.

“Sure, if it’ll help you sleep better.” Ben said as he hugged him.

Sam snuggled up next to Ben and Ben hugged Sam holding him close to try and help him feel safe. He waited for Sam to fall asleep then he went to sleep shortly after. Sam had a nightmare about Jack drowning him in his own cum, Laughter rang all around him as he was held under by Jack and Mr. Brimwell. 

“It’s not so bad if you just relax.” Jack said, with a loud, deep, monstrously booming voice.

Ben woke up when Sam started struggling and squirming in his arms. Ben held Sam tight and shouted at him, trying to wake him up.

“Sam, Sam it’s ok, wake up! Sam?! SAM WAKE UP! Ben shouted.

Sam opened his eyes and tears began streaming down his face.

“Sam, did this Jack kid make you pee by touching your penis?”

Sam nodded.

“I thought that might have been why you were confused, it felt good but you still didn’t like what he was doing to you is that it?”

“Y-yeah.” Sam admitted as he blushed.

“Oh, Sam, you should have just told me, it’s ok. I won’t drive you to school or anything if you don’t want me too. This kind of thing is hard to deal with at a regular school, but at a school like this one.”

“You know about how bad that place is?”

“No, but if something like this is happening to you then it must be a worse school then they make it seem to be, I thought it was the best bad school, but it’s one of those really bad ones isn’t it?”

“The worst.”

“I’ll try and find a better school for you if I can.”

“No, it’s ok, I-I like mr. Martin, he’s the only nice teacher at the school, or the only nice one I’ve met at least.”

“Call me if you need anything, Ok?”

“I will, but please don’t be too worried about me?”

“I won’t say another word about this unless you want to talk.”

“Thanks.”

“Do you feel better enough to sleep in your own bed or do you still want to sleep with me?”

“I wanna stay here.”

“Ok, goodnight Sam.” Ben said kissing Sam’s head afterwards.

“Goodnight Dad.” Sam said as he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to join a writing group fullll of sinful writers such as myself? Then consider joining Sin Corps Army Reborn! Open to everyone!  
> The link: https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to join a writing group fullll of sinful writers such as myself? Then consider joining Sin Corps Army Reborn! Open to everyone!  
> The link: https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB


End file.
